


Diplomatic Duty

by Mustachebabs



Series: Korrasami Musings [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Avatar bureaucratic responsibilities can be extremely dull, but it helps to have a girlfriend that is infinitely better at them than you.





	Diplomatic Duty

_…Korra?_

_…_

_Korra._

The voice brings her out of her meditation. Letting go a deep breath, she opens her eyes slowly. Asami sits at the end of the bed, smiling at her.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt you, but you said you’d be ready by now." 

Korra chuckles as she nods. Her girlfriend would rather be caught dead than late. Standing, Asami offers her a hand to help her up as well. The Avatar accepts it, coming close to the other woman’s body and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Do we really have to go?” Korra asks.

“To the President’s commemorative dinner that he personally organized in your honor? Yes, we do.” Asami smiles against the crook in the Avatar’s neck. Her hands snake their way up, looping around Korra’s neck.

Both of them would rather stay in each other’s arms. The Avatar is the first one to back away, not wanting to distress Asami any more with their tardiness.

“Alright, let’s get it over with.”

Smiling, Asami reaches up and kisses Korra’s cheek softly before they head out. 

“I’ll make our return worthwhile.” She doesn’t wait for the Avatar’s reaction, simply making her way out of the room. Asami can hear Korra’s steps close behind her; a good incentive can lead anyone anywhere.


End file.
